1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of determining vehicle movement parameters. In particular this invention pertains to an apparatus and method of determining an aircraft's elevation, speed, distance and time to arrive at a predetermined point during a landing approach.
2. Prior Art
In most cases, an aircraft operator is given no instruction as to ascertaining a proper glide slope into an airport. The usual method is to lower the aircraft elevation quickly, level the aircraft, and direct the aircraft toward the airport. Such a method relies heavily on visual observations and may be dangerous where obstructions may be encountered in the direct line of approach to the airport.
Some prior mechanisms provides electronic computation of the important aircraft movement parameters needed during a landing approach. However, such mechanisms require the aircraft operator to perform mental calculations such as subtracting altitudes from field elevations to find a relative aircraft height. These calculations must be performed during a time period when the operator is extremely busy and may cause a hazardous situation to arise. These prior mechanisms do not visually provide all of the necessary landing parameter data needed by the operator.
Additionally, previous electronic parameter computation equipment was mounted integral with the aircraft requiring additional FAA (Federal Aeronautics Association) inspection. Prior electronic mechanisms are also excessively costly to purchase and install, making them prohibitive to the average private aircraft operator.